1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a disposable transporter for carrying an injured or ill soldier or medical patient that is portable, absorbent, and lightweight. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to such a disposable transporter that has an absorbent body, which absorbent body may contain antimicrobial agents or other active agents to reduce contamination and odors. The transporter can be part of a kit that also includes a water-resistant/weather-resistant case.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pieces of heavy cloth, such as canvas or similar materials, and leather attached to wood or metal poles have long been used as litters or stretchers for transporting injured soldiers and patients in emergency situations. In medical settings, litters and stretchers are used to transfer patients from the home or injury site to an ambulance. Litters are also used to transfer patients to and from their beds to a wheeled gurney for transport to other areas within the medical center.
A problem with conventional litters for military use is that, for a litter that is large and strong enough to carry a soldier's weight, the litter itself can be too heavy for a soldier to carry onto the battlefield, and the combination of litter and wounded soldier too heavy and unmanageable to quickly carry or drag from the battlefield to medical care. In addition, a wounded soldier may be bleeding or involuntarily releasing other body fluids onto the litter, thereby contaminating or infecting the litter for himself and for any other soldiers who will be subsequently carried on the litter. Absorbed fluids add to the weight of the litter and may weaken its integrity on future carries. Also, blood and other fluids may make the surface of the litter slippery, increasing the risk that the person may fall off of the litter while being carried, particularly when moved quickly over difficult terrain in battlefield conditions or in harsh weather.
There exists a need for a disposable transporter to carry an injured soldier or patient that is lightweight, portable, and absorbent, with sufficient ruggedness and strength to safely carry a soldier or patient to safely carry a soldier or patient to medical care. In addition, such transporter should be able to be folded to a reduced size for portability and easy storage when not in use, but large enough when opened to comfortably transport a full-size adult. There also exists a need for such transporter that has a capability to absorb large amounts of blood and other body fluids from the soldier or patient being carried to reduce the risk of contamination, without compromising the integrity of the transporter.